Bonding with Jasper
by Krb13
Summary: This is a series of stories from when the Cullen's go out hunting and Bella is left with Jasper. What will happen? BECOMING A JASxBELLA. Mulitpul POV'S!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is just alittle Bella and Jasper bonding. I got this idea along long time ago. It was like 2007 when I got this idea.**

**BONDING WITH JASPER-BY CASSIERAE.**

Why is it always boring when Edward leaves to go hunting. Everyone except Jasper and Rosalie went hunting. Jasper and I were in the living room watching t.v. Well I was, he was reading. I wasn't really into the show, so my attention to it was going in and out. I turned it away from the t.v. and looked out the big glass window. I let out a deep sigh. I felt my boredness going away. I smirked, it must have been annoying Jasper. I decided to get really mad. I thought about how mad I was when Jacob kissed me. I glanced at Jasper, he looked really mad. Then I decided to make myself feel like I felt when Edward left. Even though I didn't. I glanced again. He wore no expression. Then I made myself feel really hyper. I was thinking about this one time when Renee got me tons of candy and I ate most of it. The sugar didn't ware off until the next day. I don't even think I slept. I looked at him, he was bouncing like Alice usually did. I smirked again. He looked at me and glared.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What? I'm bored." I stated.

"You think I don't know that? Empath remember." I laughed at his annoyance.

"Of course I remember, why else would I let my emotions go all funny." I said with a chuckle. He just shook his head and went back to his book. I looked out the window again.

"Hey Jasper, can I ask you a question?" I looked over at him. He looked up from his book.

"Well it depends on the question." I nodded my head.

"Just remember I'm only courious. You don't have to answer. Okay, what was it like down in the south. ONLY COURIOUS. DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER." I said more pronounced. He just chuckled, I looked at him. He looked only alittle uncomfortable, but not as much as he did the night he did when he first told me.

"Do you mean as a vampire or human?" I shrugged. I didn't really care which one.

"Well you know what it's like as a human in the south. But, back then we had the plantations and all. As a vampire it was like hell. Didn't know if you were going to die, always fighting." I nodded.

"Did you ever really like Maria?" He shook his head.

"I think we stayed together for the power. It was so easy to leave her. Like I told you before, I walked away and never looked back. I think she had me stay for the power. I was one of the best. I had experience in fighting, since I was in the war and all." He said. I nodded in responce.

"Do you really want me changed or not?" I asked.

"I thought this was about my past?" He asked. I smirked.

"I take that as a no and that you just went with Alice, since she's your wife." I stated.

"No, I think it would be better if you changed. It would be alot easier for me, I wouldn't have to be worried about accidently killing you."

* * *

**Jasper's POV Cuz you love him. Well I do at least.**

"No, I think it would be better if you changed. It would be alot easier for me, I wouldn't have to be worried about accidently killing you." I said, she flinched back alittle. I know she didn't mean to. "Sorry." I muttered.

"It's fine." She said.

"But, really it would be so much easier. I'm sure everyone wants you to change. Even Rosalie, just not as much as everyone, except Edward." I felt surprise coming off her. I smiled.

"Yes, well Edward can sometimes be really annoying with his overprotectiveness." She said. I laughed at this. I always knew she would get annoyed at his overprotectiveness.

"So what are you reading?" She asked pointing to my book.

"Oh it's just something about all the missing people from the Civil War." I said, holding up the book.

"Can I see it?" I handed her the book. She was careful to keep my page. She flipped to the end of the book. I scooted closer to see what she was doing. I'm sure we looked pretty weird, both of us hunched over a book. So close that there was no space between our arms. I saw where she was, she was in the W's. I didn't know she knew anyone in the Civil War. Her finger trailed down the page, skipping over the little notes from family members. She flipped the page over and searched for the name. It finally came to a stop. It was my name. She moved her finger away. There was a note, it was from my sister. Abigail.

_Jasper was the sweetest brother one could have asked for.  
He somehow always knew what you were feeling,  
he would always try and help you when you were feeling down.  
There was one thing no one knew except me. My parents  
thought he ran away. Well he did, he ran away to be in the war.  
I begged and pleaded for him to not go. He said he would always come back.  
I waited and waited, never giving up my faith that he would come back,  
even though I knew that something bad had happened, once the letters had stopped.  
I didn't want to think that anything could have happened to my big brother.  
My parents never knew about the letters. I always had one of the farm hands  
mail the letters. He would always tell me he would be back soon. I wish that it was  
true. Jasper, I know you'll never read this, but if by chance you're still  
alive. I want you to know that I love you. You were the best brothe anyone could ask for. I know that we had our little arguements. I would always start crying, sometimes for real but sometimes just so I could get a hug from you.  
Jasper, if you do read this, I want you to know that I love you.  
Anyone that reads this, I want you to know that if you ever meet him,  
you would have loved him in a friend way. Not in a brotherly or sisterly way,  
nor in a actual relationship. He was old enough, but said he wasn't ready,  
you would have loved him._

_Love forever,  
Abigail_

I heard sniffleing beside me. I looked at Bella, she had a few tears running down her face. I pulled her into a hug. "You never told me you had a sister." She accused.

"Well, you never asked." I said.

"Does Alice know that you have a sister?"

"Nope, only you." I said. I felt surprise coming off her, yet she was still sad about the note.

"I feel honored about it then." She said, just as the door opened. We pulled apart. They all gave us a weird look.

"Are we interupting?" Alice asked. Both Bella and I laughed.

"Nothing at all." I said and walsed over to Alice and pulled her into a hug. I heard Bella sniffle again. I looked at her. She was looking at the book again. Edward walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He felt angry, probably blaming me for her saddness. She looked up and closed the book.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"So what did you do when I was gone?" He asked. Everyone was listening intently.

"Well, I was really bored so I kept changing my emotions to bug Jasper. Then we talked about his past. Then I looked at this book he was reading. It was alittle sad so he gave me a reassuring hug." She said. Her eyes shining with tears. He nodded his head.

**How'd you like it. Should I have them bond more or no? Tell me cuz I had fun writing this story. It was alittle sad writing the letter from his sister. I don't know if he does or not. Just go along.**

**-CR**


	2. Let's do something

**BONDING WITH JASPER-BY CASSIERAE.**

I couldn't stop thinking about that letter Jasper's sister wrote. She was always thinking that he would come back. She never knew that he was going to be turned into a vampire. Did she move on after awhile or no? I stared out of the big window in the Cullen's living room. Everyone except Jasper went hunting. He went a few day's ago. I don't know were he is.

I got up off the couch and walked upstairs. I walked to Alice and his bedroom. I slowly opened the door. He was facing the other way. He hadn't smelled me or heard me. I walked over to him. He must have heard me, because he turned around. He didn't look to good. He looked as if that if he was crying he would be. "Are you okay?" Jasper nodded.

I sat down next to him. He had that book beside him. It was closed, but I'm pretty sure that it was open to his name. "Hey Bella, what's up?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing much. How about we go do something?" I asked him.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" He asked. I thought about it after a few minutes.

**Sorry that this one is sooo short, but I need help. I don't know what to have them do! HELP ME!**


	3. Thats cheap

**BONDING WITH JASPER-BY CASSIERAE.**

"NO WAY! That is cheating! You can't do that!" I yelled at Jasper.

"It doesn't say that you can't!" He yelled back.

"It does too. Right there."I said, pointing to a random spot on the page.

"Bella. You can't cheat at monopoly. It's just impossible." I made a 'hmph' sound. It is true. "Plus you get the money every time you pass go."

"Whatever." I mumbled. He just shook his head at me. "Roll the dice."

"It's your turn Bella." He said. Holding in his laughter. I broke out in a huge smile and rolled the dice. It landed on one of the ones where you pick up the orange cards. 'Go To Jail'. WTF!? Ugh! WHY ME? I slammed the puppy down in the jail. Jasper was shaking with silent laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bella? Jasper? Were home!" Alice called out.

"We're in here Alice." I called back. She appeared in the door way.

"Will you roll the dice Jasper, gosh." I growled at him. He couldn't move, he was laughing so hard.

"Bella, what did you do to my husband?" Alice asked eyeing us suspiciously. "You didn't make him eat human food did you?"

"I didn't force him. He stole the spoon and ate it! I DIDN'T DO IT!" I yelled and got up and ran.

But, me being Bella, tripped and fell. I smacked my forehead on the floor. But I also managed to fall on my butt.

"Bella!" Alice yelled and ran at me. "I'll get Carlisle. Just hold ON!" She yelled running out the door. Jasper and I just looked at each other. Soon everyone was in the room. I heard lots of 'Bella are you okay.' or 'Aw I missed it.' or 'The human went oops a daisy.' I have a feeling the last one was from Rosalie. The second one was from Emmett defiantly, and the first everyone else. I was then ran over to the couch.

"Let me see." Carlisle said.

"I don't need to be looked over. I trip and fall all the time. And plus, it's just going to be a bruise." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"But Carlisle. She hit her head and her BUTT at the SAME TIME!" Alice shouted. Jasper and I were shaking with silent laughter at his sometimes kooky wife. I stood up and went over to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I think it's time I go home. It's getting a little crazy around here." I said to him. He nodded and ran me to the Volvo. Soon I was at home and in my bed. I snuggled into Edwards chest and fell asleep.


	4. FIRE! FIRE!

**BONDING WITH JASPER-BY CASSIERAE.**

**Disclaimer:I forgot the last one so here it is. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU GUY'S WISH!**

Once again I'm sitting her with Jazz. It is funny to call him that.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Only Alice is allowed to call me that."**(and the heartbroken fan girls that are in love with you. which includes me.)**

"Any way's I'm hungry. I want fettuccine alfredo with chicken." I commanded for a reason. Not just because I was hungry. He got up and started to make it. He ran out of the kitchen holding a pot that was in flames away from him! He was just running around. To fast for me to catch him.

"Go out side you dimwit!" I yelled. He did as told and chucked the pot down the drive. I ran outside. Tripping once but never falling.

"Take me to the pot!" I announced.

"Are you crazy?!" He shout/asked.

"Maybe. But do you want to start a forest fire? I mean, a forest surrounds your house." I said. I was scooped up and ran to the pot. It was no longer on fire. I took of my sweat shirt and used it as a pot holder. I flipped it over to examine it. There was nothing in it. There was just a puddle next to it. I burst out laughing. I fell to the ground clutching my sides.

"You...You." I couldn't even finish the sentence. He started laughing too, but because of me. TIt was like a chain reaction. Except with two people. I was barely breathing. We heard a car pull up to us. Doors opened and shut. The family just stared at us.

"What's wrong with them?" Rosalie asked. Our laughter finally died out. There was a few giggles here and there. "Mind telling us?"

"Jasper-haha-He burned-haha-." I started.

"Please don't tell me he burned the kitchen!" said Esme.

"He burned-haha-WATER!" I Shouted and burst out laughing. Soon everyone but him was laughing. He just sat there pouting.

"You have no prouf." He said.

"Actually Jazz I saw it." Alice giggled.

"So did I." Edward said.

"UGH! FINE! I burned water! Happy!"

"You should know. You're the empath." I said. He just glared at me. "So am I ever going to get my pasta?"

**UGH I hate this chapter. I didn't know what to write! I just had to write another chapter, because I just started updating again. I know and I'm sorry. Any way's I should go to bed. I have school tomorrow and it's 11:00p.m.**

**So REVIEW! It's not that hard. Just press the button! You know you want to. **

**Love ya all lots!**

**-CassieRae**


	5. AN

**BONDING WITH JASPER-BY CASSIERAE.**

**Disclaimer:I forgot the last one so here it is. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU GUY'S WISH!**

**A/N: Not a chapter! okay people. I truely need your help. What should I write about! Can be funny, tragic, or just plain weird!**

**Just send it in a review! Okay, go press the button now! What are you waiting for? Why are you still reading this?**


	6. Saved

**BONDING WITH JASPER-BY CASSIERAE.**

**Disclaimer:I forgot the last one so here it is. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU GUY'S WISH!**

I walked slowly down the stairs, for some reason to day I wanted to take my time. I could of just zoomed down them, but I didn't. Once to the bottom of the stairs I went over to the stereo. I put in a mixed cd. The first song that played was Saved-by The Spill Canvas.

_I am unbreakable but it looks like I could sometime soon  
And you are unreachable about as possible as me touching the moon_

I am unraveling unbearably empty  
and if this ground gives way I just hope that you'll catch me.

You came and saved me tonight  
Defending all my life  
Whoa, now I'm content with my breathe cuz I'm alive

This song somewhat reminded me of how Alice comes and saves me when I need her.

_And this is the epitome of everything you see in the movies  
And this world is a time bomb ticking and I think I can stop it if you help me._

I am unraveling unbearably empty and if this ground gives way I just hope that you'll catch me.

You came and saved me tonight  
Defending all my life  
Whoa, now I'm content with my breathe cuz I'm alive

My faith will never rust  
No longer to prone bust  
Oh finally I believe...

You came and saved me tonight  
Defending all my life  
Now I'm content with my breathe

You came and saved me tonight  
Defending all my life  
Now I'm content with my breathe  
Cuz I'm alive

Cuz I'm alive...

I just noticed that I was staring at the stereo. I turned the stereo off and I turned around and found Bella sitting there. "I like that song. It's pretty." She said quietly.

"So do I." I said nodding. I walked over to the couch that Bella was sitting on. I sat slowly down. We sat there in a comfortable silence. She was deep in thought. I could feel the concentration coming off of her. "What are you thinking so hard about?" I asked in a quiet voice. It seemed that if I talked any louder than I did, the air around me would break, as if that was possible.

"Everything." She said in the same quiet voice.

* * *

**I haven't forgotten about you so don't worry. I just had a major writer's block...Does this chapter seem sorta depressing. I don't know why but to me it does. **

**So about that song, go and listen to it. It is really good. Also don't forget to review. You all should know, that I love them. Alot!!lol.**

**With love,**

**C**


	7. Paint fight

**BONDING WITH JASPER-BY CASSIERAE.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. But, sometimes I have these crazy dreams, and in them...I own Twilight.**

I heard a huge crash downstairs that woke me from my sleep. I groaned and rolled out of bed, and went to investigate. I tip-toed down the stairs and into the room were it came from.

I've never been in this room at all, but it was beautiful. It had a mural of a forest on it. In the forest it was _very _green, but there was also bright colors for flower and other plants. There was a little path going down the middle, and at the top of the path there was a girl skipping and a boy looking back right at you. It was like a photograph turned into a painting. "You like?" A voice startled me out of my admiring.

"Do I like it? Yes, it's beautiful, I've never seen anything like it!" I looked up at Jasper, he had a small smile on his face. "Did you just imagine this or..."

"I saw the forest once, but I decided to add a little more to it." I nodded.

"It's perfect. I never took you as the artistic type." He snorted.

"I'm not. You should see Esme. She is _way _better than me."

"Now, I can see her as an artist, but I see you as someone who plays guitar." He looked amused at that. "What?"

"I do play guitar." He said.

"What!? You never told me!"

"You never asked." He said chuckling at me. I hit him playfully on the arm. He pretended to be offended at that. "That really hurt me Bella, how could you? I mean, that is just plain old rude!" Out of nowhere I had paint getting squirted in my face. I let out a small shreak.

"JASPER!"

"BELLA!" He copied. I whipped my eyes so I could see, and turned around and grabbed some paint and squirted it on him. It went back and forth between us. Soon we looked like arainbow I'm sure. We both stopped at the same time and looked at eachother. Once we saw what the other looked like we burst out laughing. I stumbbled alittle because I was laughing so hard. But, I stepped in some squishy red paint and slipped and hit the floor. Which made us laugh even more, and then Jasper slipped on the floor!

We just stayed there in the gooy paint laughing. We didn't even notice people standing in the doorway. We heard someone clear their throat. I think I looked up so fast I gave myself whiplash. It was the whole family staring at us in awe.

"I'm not cleaning that up." We heard Esme mutter.

"Hey guys. How was the hunting?" I asked casually.

**I am extremly sorry that this is so short! I just am UBER tired right now and am super busy right now because my sister is graduating in like a week so, we have to get ready for that. But, I haven't updated this story in AGES! So I felt the need. So review. OR! I just might not update this story, which I know you hate!**


	8. READ THIS

**READ THIS!!**

**I am SUPER sorry to say this...It may take me a while to update my stories. My reasons are...**

**1. My sister graduates this Satuarday.**

**2. Her party is in two weeks.**

**3. I have softball now.**

**4. I have exams soon.**

**I hope to have a chapter up before her party and my exams. I am really sorry about this also. **

**Cassie**


	9. Vow of Silence

**BONDING WITH JASPER-BY CASSIERAE.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. But, sometimes I have these crazy dreams, and in them...I own Twilight.**

I sat by the window in the living room. Watching the birds fly in the sky, and the trees sway in the wind. I felt someones arm wrap around my waist. "Hey Edward." I said.

"Your quiet today." He commented on my behavior. I looked up, into his eyes.

"Am I usually loud?" I asked.

"No. It's just that-" I cut him off.

"Just what? So, I am loud."

"No, but-"

"But nothing. If you say a but, then I am loud." I interrupted again. He sigh, frustrated.

"Bella. I'm not saying your loud. I'm just saying, you havent' talked all day. Just until now. And yesterday, at 5:30, you stopped talking."

"OH! That. Well, you se-"

"COME ON JASPER. WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING TO ME!!" I heard Alice yell, and I watched them come down the stairs. He looked like he was ignoring her. But, I could see, he was trying not to laugh.

"Will one of you please explain why my husband isn't talking to me?" Alice pleaded.

"Don't worry Alice. Bella was doing the same thing. I don't know why either."

"Jasper. You do know it's 5:40. You could of talked sense 5:30." I said to him.

"Seriously?!" I nodded.

"Explain. Please." Alice said in two sentences.

"Well you see. Yesterday, Jasper and I made a vow of silence."

Alice looked relieved. "Thank God. I thought I did something wrong." I chuckled.

"I'm surprised I made it a whole day. It was hard." I said.

"It was hard for you? At least Edward was out hunting today. Alice was home, trying to talk to me the whole day." Jasper said.

"Yea, well Emmett wanted to play video games all day with me. He wouldn't stop bugging me."

"PSH! Whatever Bella." I chuckled, he sounded like a girl. But, it was my mistake to laugh. It turned into a glaring contest. After 5 minutes we both burst out laughing.

"We should do this again sometime." I said. Edward and Alice both turned and glared at me. "Or not..."

**So. Here is a chapter. My sister graduated!! But I found out by accident that my great grandma has leukaemia. But, my dad said that it's slow or something like that, and that she'll die of old age before the cancer gets bad. **

**CassieRae**


End file.
